


Good Luck Gift

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sharkbait Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To Karyld ! Sorry its a little late ! But Merry Christmas !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Luck Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarylD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarylD/gifts).



> This is when they are 21 years old.

“Haru ! Look at what I found !” Rin exclaimed.

“Rin. Focus , we need to pack up.” Haruka  sighed.

Rin and Haruka were sitting in Rin’s bedroom floor surrounded by Rin’s belongings. Haruka was helping to pack up for Rin’s ‘trip’ to Rio. Because lucky Rin has managed to get into the Olympics ! So Rin is going to stay in Rio for 14 days to practice and obviously tour around Rio.Since, Rin is going to participate in the Olympics soon , Nagisa and the others were preparing for a 'Good Luck' party for Rin , and had Haruka to stall him while they prepare. 

 

“Haru , seriously check it out !” Rin said pulling his head out of his closet.

“It’s the whole reason of our friendship” He said with a smile

“POOL ??” Haruka asked eagerly.

“Haru…you seriously never changed huh ?”  he asked with a sigh.

“So what is it ?”

“This ! Ta-da !” he sad as he pulled out a trophy with Haruka recognized immediately.

“Isn’t that..?”

“Yeah ! Ah..it brings back so much memories.” Rin smiled.

 

_FLASHBACK_

_“Hey, Rin-chan? Why’re we burying the trophy?” Nagisa asked._

_"We four won it together—so it’d be weird for any one of us to take it home himself."_

_"Then why not keep it at the club?"_

_"It’s fine—this isn’t the kind of thing you just go showing off to everyone. It’s_ _our_ _trophy. So we’re burying it here as a symbol of our friendship. Kind of like a time capsule, I guess.”_

_"Then we’re gonna leave it buried here forever?"_

_"Nah—someday in the future…there’ll come a day where we need to remember today’s race, what we did today… And that’s when we’ll come back and dig it up.Romantic huh ?”_

_FLASHBACK END_

“It has been , like , 9 years since then huh ?” Haruka said as he examined the trophy.

“Yeah…OKAY ! Come on we need to continue packi-“ Before Rin could finish his sentence a pillow landed on his face.

“What do you mean ‘We’ ? I was pretty much the only one packing for you !”

“WHAT THE HELL HARU?!” Rin scoffed and threw the pillow at Haruka.

“What a prick” Haruka muttered

“I HEARD THAT.” Rin snapped.

“Yeah , good…Rin rin”

Rin gaped “Did you just?”

“Yeah I did , Rin rin.” Haruka teased and stuck his tongue out.

“OH ITS ON.” Rin grabbed a pillow and started to chase Haruka as Haruka ran.

“God , I’m so scared , somebody help me !” Haruka said sarcastically as he laughed and stuck his tongue out.

“Dude stick that tongue out again I’ll pull it out of your mouth” Rin smirked and threw the pillow at Haruka again.

“I dare you to try .” Haruka threw it back and stuck his tongue out again.

Rin lunged forward to grab Haruka’s tongue but misses and Haruka moves back as he laughed.Haruka jumped up and darted to the other side of the bed so the bed was  separating them. Rin stood on his side and ever ready to pounce.

“Try and get me” Haruka teased before he sticks his tongue out once again.

Rin growled and dived onto the bed , grabbing Haruka by the waist and pulling him forward. Haruka then lost his balance and fell onto the bed , Rin sprung up from the mattress onto his knees and grabbed him in a headlock.

“Mercy” Haruka cried out while hitting the bed.

Rin loosened his grip and Haruka wiggled out Rin’s arms. Before Rin could react , Haruka punched him lightly in the stomach. Rin laughed and tackled Haruka backwards so he was lying on his back with his head hanging off the end.

Rin held himself above Haruka with his hands on the edge of the bed. Haruka reached up and grabbed the front of Rin’s shirt , hoisting himself  up to stop the blood rushing to his head.

Silence filled the room for a few moments until Rin spoke up again “You going to stick that tongue out again ?”

“Yeah” Haruka said as he stuck his tongue out.

With Haruka’s head back he did not notice Rin’s hand until it was too late , he pinched Haruka’s tongue with his fingers. Haruka made a noise of annoyment but Rin just laughed evilly.

Haruka pulled his head back as far as he could and his tongue slipped between Rin’s fingers.

“Oh god gross !” Haruka muttered , running his tongue along his teeth to try to get rid of that weird feeling.

“You’re telling me !” Rin snapped as he wiped his fingers on the blanket.

Rin rolled off and lied beside Haruka staring up the ceiling.Haruka shimmied down a bit so his head was supported by the mattress.

“Hey , Haru..you got a girl you like yet ? I can help you hook up with her , maybe ?”   Rin asked to break the silence.

Rin has always asked  Haruka  if he had a girl he liked but the only answer was “I only love water.” Or something like that.

“I don’t exactly like girls.” Haruka blurted.

_Oh shit. Did I just told him-_

“So…your gay ?”

“Yeah.” Haruka answered, actually terrified that he broke their friendship. Again.

Silence once again filled the room.

Then Haruka heard a sigh..which somehow or rather sounds relieved.

“Haru…actually…I..uhm…” Rin stammered. “Nevermind. I’ll just..” he said as he got off the bed and took a piece of paper and wrote something on it.

“Here.” Rin handed the trophy to Haruka , face totally flushed.

In Rin’s scrawled writing , it wrote “I’m In Love With You”

“Rin-“ before Haruka could say anything Rin leant forward and pressed his lips to Haruka’s.Without thinking , Haruka moved his lips against Rin’s and opened his mouth to deepen the kiss , Rin then put some tongue action in that made Haruka moan at the feeling.

Then Rin broke the kiss after awhile.

“Rin..I..um…Me too.” Haruka confessed blushing profusely.

Rin laughed a little “Haru you’re so cute.” And proceeded kissing Haruka.


End file.
